Fisheries management is the science of balancing the impacts of habitat changes, fishing pressure for different kinds of fish, the desires of different anglers for the kind, numbers, and size of fish they would like to catch, and the biological potential of the waters to grow and support the kinds, size, and numbers of fish that anglers want to catch. Fisheries management, in this way, finds ways to protect fishery resources so sustainable exploitation is possible. Modern fisheries management is often referring to certain rules and regulations, and the implementation of these rules and regulations. One of the most effective techniques for protecting fisheries is by stocking or improving habitat. However, another one of the most important tools used for fisheries conservation is through controlling angler impacts on fish populations. These regulations are designed to conserve fish populations and help provide the kind of fishing experience that anglers want. For example, length limits are one of the most effective ways of reducing the overall take of a species, while still allowing anglers to take some fish home. This regulation is also be used to protect a certain portion of the fish population that may be more vulnerable or could affect the future of the population.
Generally, these regulations require anglers to release captured fish if they fall within a given size range, allowing anglers to keep only smaller or larger fish. These regulations can change from lake to lake, state to state, or region to region. If an angler catches a fish of legal species and legal size, he must immediately decide to release or keep it as part of his day's limit. An angler may not have in his possession more fish than the day's limit, or fish other than those of legal size. Therefore, it is imperative for an angler to determine whether he has caught a fish of legal species and legal size immediately or else possible fines for failing to follow regulations.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fish measuring devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices provide a measuring tape that is attached to the end of a fishing pole and can be pulled out therefrom. Other devices provide a fishing pole with length markings along the length of the pole. These devices, however, fail to provide a measuring tape that is attached onto the distal end of the pole and further fail to provide markings that designate the required lengths of different fish species that may be caught.
The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing a fish measuring tape and a method of using the same. The fish measuring tape comprises an elongated body portion having a first end and a second end. The body portion includes a plurality of markings designating increasing length from the first end towards the second end. The body portion further includes a plurality of graphic representations that allow a user to identify different fish species. The plurality of graphic representations is aligned with a specific marking of said plurality of markings to indicate the regulated length and size of a specific fish species that can be retained for personal use. The body portion further comprises a plurality of bag limits configured to identify a quantity for each said specific fish species that can be kept.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to heating mats. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.